Gauntlets provide for protection of users, e.g., against chemicals or infections, on the one hand, and ensure hygienic and aseptic working conditions, e.g., in the pharmaceutical industry, on the other hand. Especially, multi-usable gauntlets, for example for a glovebox, have to be regularly cleaned and sterilized, respectively, during their lifetime and usage time in order to prevent contaminations and non-aseptic working conditions. For this purpose, vapor and aggressive chemicals as, e.g., hydrogen peroxide, are often used. Further, the gloves must be regularly inspected for, for example, defects, with respect to their protection effect.